Light of Dawn: The Path
by Ara The Cat
Summary: Moonpaw is a WindClan apprentice. Her mother is Sunstrike and father Foxleap, which makes her half-clan. She longs for ThunderClan and it's forest, but deep within her heart she knows she cannot escape WindClan. But what if she does? What if she leaves WindClan? Now WindClan wants her back, but little does she know, WindClan is the least of her worries... (Rewrite, changed plot.)
1. Chapter 1

Sun streamed through the roof of the apprentice den, warming Moonpaw's gray tabby fur. She opened her eyes and blinked the sunlight out of her eyes. Rising to her paws slowly, she gave a huge yawn and gazed around.

Beside her, Blazepaw, her brother, was snoring. He seemed so peaceful when he slept, his pale ginger tabby flank rising and falling gently. His paws flicked a few times, and then a wide grin spread across his face. She purred and padded out of the apprentice den.

The sky was a beautiful color of blue dotted with fluffy white clouds. Warriors ate and groomed all around, but the small gray tabby she-cat found no familiarities in the WindClan camp. Moonpaw wished she could just lie on the rocks the lined the hollow, in the warmth of the sun forever, but…

But nothing.

Her clan didn't need her. She was half-clan. Her mother, Sunstrike, had taken a ThunderClan warrior, Foxleap, as a mate. Every day, the WindClan cats reminded Moonpaw and her brother that they were unwelcome in WindClan by most, and on top of all of that, she couldn't even catch a rabbit. The others were not aware of how deeply she was hurt by the harsh words that were flashed at her constanly.

Wind lazily drifted around the hollow the WindClan cats made their home in. Hostile glances were shot at Moonpaw as she trotted away to the small section of forest her Clan owned, sighing inwardly. Almost every day she came here. She felt drawn to it, like StarClan was calling her, although she never really knew why she went there.

The leaves rustled gently and made calm, soothing sound. Maybe that's why she loved to come to the forest. It made here forget her worries and it formed a barrier between the life she wished she had and real life.

_I should get something effective done,_ Moonpaw thought. She decided to hunt. Maybe a nice, fat juicy squirrel would be basking in the sun like she wished she could do so badly. As she prowled through the forest towards the stream that bordered ThunderClan, she heard a loud snap.

"Hey Moonpaw!" Meowed Blazepaw as he pushed through the brush. He trotted up to her and head-butted her shoulder affectionately. "Wishing you were ThunderClan again?"

Blazepaw's fur was sticking out at awkward angles, although there was a faint gleam to it that suggested he had recently washed his fur. Leaves and twigs dotted his pelt from trying to shoulder his much larger frame through the forest. He looked rather silly, and Moonpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

Moonpaw nodded and gazed across the forest longingly. "I guess. I don't belong in WindClan," She let out a long sigh. "I just know it."

The stream rushed over pebbles, gurgling as the two siblings sat side by side, basking in each other's silent comfort. Blazepaw stood up and shook out his fur, scattering debris into Moonpaw's pelt. "I don't think I would leave," Blazepaw murmered. "Even if I wanted to."

Surprise filled Moonpaw as she turned to her brother. "Y-you don't want to leave?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her meow. "But everyone is mean to you! They _hate _us."

The pale ginger tabby tom shook his head. His amber eyes shone with determination and confidence. "That's exactly why I want to stay. To prove that I can fit in. To prove that I am _pure_ WindClan," He meowed. "It's not like we could leave WindClan anyways, like I said."

His amber eyes found Moonpaw's blue. The usual softness they held had been replaced by another emotion she didn't recognize. "Moonpaw, be strong." He whispered, and then added. "We need to be strong."

The only word Moonpaw could form in her mouth was, "Ok."

* * *

Their journey back to camp was uneventful. Prey was already hidden by the time they had walked a tail-length from Blazepaw's heavy steps.

_He wouldn't be a good ThunderClan warrior._ Moonpaw thought, purring to herself as they had walked home. Blazepaw had shot her a look as if to say: _What's up?_ But Moonpaw had not responded.

Eating the rabbit she had pulled off the fresh-kill pile when she returned half-heartedly, she thought of the events of today. Blazepaw's words echoed in her mind;

"_It's not like we could leave WindClan anyways." _

What if they could? What if they could sneak away from WindClan and join ThunderClan? They would welcome the two siblings into their fathers Clan, surely? Just as Moonpaw had formed an excellent plan of sneaking away, she remembered how Blazepaw had been unable to navigate the forest. About how he had tripped over countless twigs and stones. About how he had emerged from the forest with brush littering his pelt.

And she realized Blazepaw would never join her in escaping. _It's not like we could leave WindClan anyways._ What a fool she had made of herself! They would never be able to leave WindClan. ThunderClan would just give the runaway apprentice back to her Clan! StarClan forbid, they might even punish her and make her an apprentice _forever_!

_Such a fool,_ Moonpaw thought. _Such a fool._

She stared at her half-eaten rabbit as Dustpaw padded up to her. The dusty-gray coloured apprentice was her only friend in the Clan besides Blazepaw, but he didn't count because he was her brother.

Before Dustpaw could meow a greeting, Moonpaw muttered, "Why are you my friend, Dustpaw?"

The she-cat was taken aback, "Well," She began, her meow soft and gentle. "I don't care if your half-clan or not. That's not your fault." As she progressed, you could tell it was easier for Dustpaw. "Your kind and sympathetic and care for not just yourself, although you can be slightly grumpy. You're not the best at hunting rabbits, but you could hunt squirrels and mice like there's no tomorrow. You have other talents. And," Dustpaw grinned. "You're a great friend!"

"Point taken." Moonpaw purred at batted her friends ear softly. "So what did you learn in training today?"

Dustpaw didn't respond. Instead, she looked around. "Do you think that our warriors have acting strangely?" She murmered. Her voice had changed from happy to dark.

Moonpaw turned to Dustpaw. "What do you mean?..." She was confused. WindClan was acting normal. They were still being mean to Moonpaw and nice to each other. Normal.

Dustpaw shook her head. "I don't know. Nevermind." There was something about Dustpaw's voice that screamed she was telling Moonpaw something. It was a warning. Dustpaw was warning her. _No, _Moonpaw thought. _I'm just thinking silly things. WindClan is normal. My _Clan _is normal._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hook her paws out from underneath her!" Crowfeather yowled as Moonpaw grappled with Dustpaw. Her mentor bristled and growled, his blue eyes sparkled with challenge. _He wants me to win,_ Moonpaw thought. _And I will!_

"Your apprentice looks like she is fighting like a ThunderClan cat." Heathertail, Dustpaw's mentor, sneered. Crowfeather growled. "Look like your apprentice is fighting like a kittypet!" He rumbled.

Moonpaw had to fight her insticts to purr in amusement, although the first part stung. Letting her rage work its way into her fighting, she leaped aiming for Dustpaw straight-on, but planning to change paths to the gray apprentices paws. Dustpaw fell for the trick and raised her paws infront of her face, leaving her belly exposed. Head-first, the gray-tabby she-cat crashed into Dustpaw's belly.

"Oomph!" Dustpaw cried.

"Who's fighting like a ThunderClan warrior now?" Crowfeather meowed from the edge of the clearing, his eyes gleaming with a challenge.

Heathertail snarled and started pacing. "Show Moonpaw what _WindClan _warriors can do!"

Taking the moment when Dustpaw needed to recover to her advantage, Moonpaw swiped her paw down Dustpaw's side, claws sheathed. Dustpaw let out a yowl of mock rage and went limp. Moonpaw didn't fall for the trick and pummeled her back paws into Dustpaw's belly gently, careful not to hurt her friend. Her amber eyes flashed for a moment, and Moonpaw though she saw real rage in them.

Dustpaw leaped up, knocking Moonpaw right off her paws. She struggled to regain her balance from getting thrown off, but Dustpaw didn't move. "Attack her!" Heathertail yowled. "Win this!" Hearthertail's dark blue eyes shone with rage and fury.

Instead of pouncing on Moonpaw, Dustpaw sat done. "I'm done," She meowed simply. "I can't concentrate while fighting if you two are bickering like kits!"

Moonpaw watched Heathertail give her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks and Crowfeather scuffle his paws in the sand. Her whiskers twitched in amusement, and she noticed Dustpaw's also did. "Maybe we should mentor you two for a day, and we can see who's mentor is better?" Moonpaw added.

Her mentor looked at Heathertail. "I don't see why not, unless Heathertail is scared?" The heather colored she-cat snorted. "Trying to use excuses not to fight me, Crowfeather?" She grumbled. "I don't see why not we shouldn't. Maybe then we can finally prove who's apprentice is from ThunderClan or the twoleg-place."

* * *

The following day was spent in anticipation. "I don't think you're a kittypet no matter what, Dustpaw." Moonpaw meowed to her best friend. Dustpaw muttered a response Moonpaw didn't understand and trotted away to find their mentors.

It was obvious Crowfeather was much stronger, but Heathertail had the advantage of speed. It was the fight of the powerful crow and agile sparrow. Who would win and prove their importance?

"Time to go." Crowfeather's growl broke into her thoughts and made Moonpaw leap to her paws. Across camp, Dustpaw and Heathertail were waiting by the camp entrance, the apprentice's tail swishing back and forth and mentor's paws churning the sand in anticipation.

As the two trotted over to join Dustpaw and Heathertail, Harespring shouted, "Hey Moonpaw! Gone to join ThunderClan yet?"

Moonpaw ignored the provocative tom and proceeded to exit camp with Dustpaw at her side, but more phrases were directed at her.

"ThunderClan warrior flea-bag!"

"Go run back to the forest where you belong!"

"Half-Clanner!"

She flattened her ears and raced off towards the clearing where the apprentices trained. The taunts of the warriors rang in her ears. _I'm WindClan! _She thought, but somewhere in her mind she knew it wasn't true. Her ThunderClan blood was much stronger than her WindClan blood. _I'm Windclan._ She repeated in her mind. _WindClan…_

The clearing was empty and the sand beneath her paws was as soft as ever. It would be sure to soften anyone's fall. She scooped up a pawful and the wind blew it right out of her paws and through the air towards ThunderClan. Moonpaw wished with all her heart that she was the sand, drifting towards ThunderClan where she belonged.

To her surprise, it was not Crowfeather, Heathertail or Dustpaw who padded into the clearing. It was Onestar. His fragile frame padded over to her and settled down. "I need you to do something for me." He hissed.

Moonpaw felt a prickle of fear inside her. "W-what is it?" She meowed, trying to make her meow sound calm very unsuccessfully. Onestar was the oldest leader since Blackstar and Mistystar had joined StarClan. WindClan was constantly looking out for him and insisting he rested in his den. So how had Onetstar managed to escape camp, and how had he known she was here?

Onestar was silent for an unusually long time, as if weighing if he should ask this apprentice to do his work. _What does he want me to do?_ Moonpaw thought and a cold chill passed through her. The look in her leader's eyes told her the mission wasn't going to be fun.

Finally, Onetsar turned to Moonpaw and meowed, "I need you to kill Ashfoot."

Cold chills went through Moonpaw. "And why is that?" Her meow was oddly calm and she surprised herself. "Ashfoor is a good deputy. A great one."

Onestar shook his head. "She is too old to lead her Clan, and I know she will not step down. The only way is death," He looked at Moonpaw and his eyes were cold and emotionless. "Do not tell anyone and make sure you don't fail. Both will result in your death and your brothers."

"You're crazy." Moonpaw whispered and Onestar grinned.

"Perhaps I am Moonpaw. Perhaps." He padded away into the long grass that circled the clearing, and when Moonpaw called out there was no answer from Onestar. Instead, Heathertail and Crowfeatther padded out, closely followed by Dustpaw.

"Dear StarClan, you're fast!" Dustpaw exclaimed. The two apprentices padded over to sit at the edge of the clearing while Crowfeather and Heathertail each chose a side of the clearing, their tails lashing.

"Ready?" Heathertail called, and Crowfeather nodded.

Losing no time, Heathertail sprang and aimed to dart under Crowfeather. He leaped straight into the air and landed on the pale brown she-cat. He raked his paws down Heathertail's flanks with sheathed claws. Her dark blue eyes glimmered with rage as she shouldered him off and pounced on him, aiming for his throat. Crowfeather barely had enough time to roll away from her outstretched claws.

"Thought you were faster than that, Heathertail!" Crowfeather sneered. She launched herself at him, this time much faster and knocked the dark gray tom right off his paws and sank her teeth lightly into his haunches. Crowfeather howled and with great force heaved her off.

"_Thought you were faster than that, Heathertail._" She mimicked. Crowfeather rose onto his back paws and was positioned land on Heathertail's back, but she met him in the air and the two clashed on back paws. The battle was getting more intense by every moment that passed.

Heathertail's paw steps faltered, giving Crowfeather a huge advantage. He knocked her onto the ground and placed a paw on her neck and a paw on her flank.

"3! 2! 1!" Dustpaw called reluctantly.

"Crowfeather wins!" Moonpaw yowled and raced to meet her mentor. His eyes shone with pride and accomplishment. She nudged him affectionately. The two weren't considered friends, but he had never been mean to her so it was better than nothing.

Crowfeather turned to Moonpaw and grinned. "Hope you were watching my battle moves!" He purred. "You might have learned something very valuable."

_Battle moves. _She was going to need her very best battle moves to kill Ashfoot. Would she really do it? She couldn't let Onestar kill herself and her brother. She had to.

She _had _to.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try to update every other day, and I might post another chapter today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and probably never will, but some of the characters are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Onestar sat in his den, examining a claw. His face was emotionless and his eyes were cold. Moonpaw had to stop herself from bristling as she thought of how much her leader had changed.

Stories had said that Onestar had once been a kind and gentle tom, caring for his Clan more than his own life. Firestar, ThunderClan's legendary deceased leader, had been very close to Onestar, but then one day WindClan launched an unprovoked attack ThunderClan. That battle had ruined the two's friendship, and ever since then Onestar had begun to change.

"So," Onestar meowed, looking up from his claw. "How are you going to kill Ashfoot?" His voice was calm and it frightened Moonpaw more than she could imagine.

Feeling a spark of bravery and defiance, Moonpaw took a deep breath. "Who said that I was going to kill her?" She growled, her tail lashing.

To Moonpaw's surprise, Onestar let out an amused purr. "Aren't you a brave one?" He rumbled and then added, "And actually, I did."

Chills were sent down Moonpaw's spine and she stood up, bristling. "Why don't I just kill you, Onestar?" She hissed, and for a moment she thought she saw real fear in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a look of pure amusement.

"Then they would kill you," He meowed simply, pointing a claw towards the entrance of the den, towards the active WindClan camp. "Do you think they would believe you, the half-clanner?" He licked a paw and flashed her a grin.

The small tabby she-cat hissed, her eyes flashing with hatred. This was a life-or-death situation, and no matter what someone would end up dead. _Me and my brother or Ashfoot?_ She thought with an inward sigh.

Moonpaw stood up and shook her ruffled fur. She closed her eyes, summoning up all of her courage, and then looked at Onestar. Taking a deep breath, she let out a single word that shocked Onestar.

"No."

At first, Onestar appeared to be confused. His amber eyes glazed over and his gaze darted from Moonpaw to the ground multiple times. He started to shake, and slowly he looked up from the ground. "What did you say?" He meowed quietly. Something about his meow gave a hint of a threat.

"I said no," Moonpaw growled. Onestar rose to his paws and looked at her, growling. Allowing her fur to bristle, Moonpaw let out a yowl and leaped. Her leader was unprepared and let out a cry of alarm as the small apprentice's teeth sank into his throat.

Scarlet blood from the wound flowed around Moonpaw's jaws, and she kept her teeth fastened into his skin until she was sure he was dead. When she finally let go, Onestar looked up shakily, much to Moonpaw's surprise. She was sure she had killed him!

The tabby tom looked at her, and his eyes held a promise. A promise of death to Moonpaw and all of her family. Onestar's head dropped and he started to make a gurgling sound that was almost a purr. His eyes glazed over and his paw gave a slight twitch, and then it was over.

It was over.

She had killed Onestar.

Cold reality hit Moonpaw hard as she realised that the Clan was gathering around Onestar's den. They were going to know she had killed them. She raced out of his den, leaving scarlet pawprints in her wake.

_I killed him. _She thought as she ran towards the camp entrance. Dustpaw was bringing in a large, fluffy white rabbit into when Moonpaw crashed into her. Dustpaw caught Moonpaw's eye for just a moment, and then her gaze shifted to Moonpaw's bloodstained paws. Dustpaw had just opened her mouth to speak when Moonpaw shouldered her away. "I'm sorry!" She cried, and ran towards the one place she felt safe.

The forest.

When Moonpaw reached the stream that bordered ThunderClan, she let out all of her rage and despair in a yowl. Ripping out pieces of grass and shredding them, she yowled as loud as she could, as if somehow yowling would turn all of her worries into the shredded grass.

_They are going to kill me now,_ was the only thing Moonpaw could think. Hopefully Dustpaw and Blazepaw would be safe, and that they would become the best warriors ever. Awaiting her faith, Moonpaw sat on a rock and waited.

Hefty paws slammed into Moonpaw. _So this is it._ Moonpaw thought and closed her eyes. But nothing happened. The cat just pinned her down and didn't move. She dared to open her eyes, and recognized the ginger pelt of Blazepaw. His amber eyes met her blue ones and he backed away.

Dustpaw was crouched behind Blazepaw, her ears flattened in fear. Blazepaw stood beside Moonpaw as she rose to her paws.

"What did you do, Moonpaw?" He meowed gently. He sounded so much wiser, older than he actually was. Moonpaw knew she could trust him and Dustpaw with her life. So she told them what she had done quickly as she washed her paws in the stream, her voice rather shaky.

Blazepaw nodded along as Moonpaw explained. Surely he understood? Dustpaw came up beside him and the two exchanged a glance. Moonpaw hung her head unhappily.

Rustling in the bushes behind them made all three apprentices whip around. "I smell fear scent, and there are pawprints leading this way!" A voice belonging to Harespring called.

It was a patrol, coming to find Moonpaw! Blazepaw shot her a look of fear and alarm. Moonpaw was dead for sure now. The three grappled for an idea of how to save their Moonpaw.

"The scent leads this way," A gruff voice growled. "But just in case I can check over by the stream."

"Crowfeather," Dustpaw whispered, her green eyes wide.

The patrol made a turn, and the bushes rustled around the rock. Crowfeather padded out, not looking at all surprised. He looked at Moonpaw and his gaze held no hate, only a look that said that held sympathy.

"You led them away on purpose," Moonpaw meowed, and Crowfeather nodded and padded up to her.

"You need to go to ThunderClan," He meowed. "No time for questions. Say goodbye and go."

Dustpaw and Blazepaw looked shocked, but Moonpaw felt more excited. She was finally going to be where she belonged!

The green eyes of Dustpaw were glazed with sadness. "You're my best friend," She murmured. "And you always will be." They touched noses and Blazepaw padded up to Moonpaw, all of Moonpaw's excitement crushed by grief.

Blazepaw put his forehead to Moonpaw's, and for a moment, the two just stood there, all unsaid words said silently. "I love you," He whispered.

Moonpaw shifted her eyes to his, and she replied by saying, "I love you too."

Her brother backed up, and grief pierced Moonpaw's belly like a thorn. She had never felt anything as painful as this. When she turned around, Crowfeather was there.

"Don't say anything," He mumbled. "Just go." His eyes were narrowed, as if trying to conceal his feelings. He was unsuccessful, for sadness shone in his midnight blue eyes.

Nodding, the small tabby she-cat turned and padded up to the stream. _Don't look back, _she willed herself, repeating the phrase in her mind. She leaped into the stream. _Don't look back. _She waded across, and when she reached the other side of the stream, she ducked into a bush. _Don't look back. _

She did, and saw nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The ThunderClan forest was much better than WindClan's. Leaves created a sun-dappled forest floor and greenery surrounded her. Brambles were growing here and there and a stream bubbled noisily. Moonpaw had never been somewhere so calming. It was as if the green-leaf forest was wrapping her in its warmth and melting her worries away. It took all of Moonpaw's strength to not lay down on a rock exposed to the sun and take a nap.

Leaf mold cracked and crinkled beneath her paws as she neared where she thought ThunderClan camp might be due to the strong, musky scent coming from close by. The canopy of trees above Moonpaw only exposed a slight bit of the sky and the sun was directly above her. _It must be sun-high, _Moonpaw thought miserably. No matter how calming the forest was, she couldn't forget the misery in Dustpaw's eyes or the unwavering love in Blazepaw's eyes.

A rustle above Moonpaw alerted her of a strong scent of cat. She froze completely and stiffened, tasting the air. Sure enough, there was the scent of a she-cat above. The rustling stopped soon after Moonpaw stopped. Her gray tabby pelt was sure to stand out, so she ducked under a yew bush with bright green leaves, sure that it would protect her from the eyes of others.

It was quiet for a few moments. The wind whispered, weaving through the trees and the heat was unbearable. It took all of Moonpaw's strength to not squirm underneath the warm bush.

Suddenly, there was a thud and the apprentice turned her gaze to a light gray fluffy she-cat. She was young but clearly had been a warrior for quite some time. She was strikingly pretty, but that wasn't what surprised Moonpaw the most. The she-cat had eyes similar to hers. They were a bright blue with a ring of green in them.

"Who's there?" The ThunderClan warrior called. Moonpaw wished she could recognize the cat, but she had never been told stories and she hadn't been to a gathering because she had only been apprenticed for one moon and Onestar hadn't invited her to come to the gathering.

Focusing on the other cat, Moonpaw padded out from the bush, trying not to let her fear show. This cat could decide her whole future. If the she-cat didn't let Moonpaw go to ThunderClan camp, then the now clanless apprentice would have nowhere to go and would be forced into the life of a loner.

Surprise and confusion was clear in the cats gaze as she looked at Moonpaw. "Who are you?" She asked.

Moonpaw was surprised that she had been greeted with no hostility. "I-I'm Moonpaw of WindClan," She stuttered. "Er, I was WindClan."

There was silence for a moment, as if the other cat was revaluating the situation. "I'm Dovewing," She meowed finally.

"That's a nice name," Moonpaw meowed. It was pretty, and matched Dovewing's looks, and so far from what Moonpaw had heard, her personality.

Dovewing sat down. _She seems really calm, _Moonpaw remarked silently. Onetsar would have shredded any cat that had been on WindClan's territory for this long!

_Oh, I forgot to ask her to take me to her camp! _The apprentice dipped her head to Dovewing. "Will you please take me to your camp?" She meowed politely. "I need to speak with Bramblestar."

"I guess." Dovewing meowed. "Follow me, and please don't try to steal prey."

"I won't!" Moonpaw replied, happy because she was being taken to ThunderClan's camp so easily. _Strange. _She thought.

The two trekked through the woods, keeping a steady pace. Dovewing was agile and could clear fallen trees in a single bound, while Moonpaw had to scramble over them clumsily. Her escort always waited for her patiently, and Moonpaw was grateful for that.

Just when she thought ThunderClan scent couldn't get stronger, it did. The scent hit her like a wave, and something about it seemed familiar. _This might be my scent in a few days! _

"This is the camp," Dovewing murmured, halting at a tall gorse wall. There was an entrance, and it looked as if any cat who would pass through it would get a couple of thorns stuck in their pelt. The wall seemed to go around in a circle, and Moonpaw easily guessed that this camp was very well protected.

The blue eyes of Dovewing turned to Moonpaw. "Don't talk to anyone," She hissed quietly. "Just follow me."

Surprise hit Moonpaw when Dovewing hissed, but it was natural for a warrior of another Clan to be hostile. But Dovewing hadn't acted hostile to her before that. Nodding her head in agreement, Moonpaw pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

As Moonpaw had expected, thrones pierced through her fluffy fur and into her skin. A hiss of pain escaped her as atleast a dozen thorns lodged themself into Moonpaw's delicate skin.

Amazingly, when they emerged, Dovewing had absolutely no thorns stuck to her. Her sleek fur was only slightly ruffled. _There must be a secret to getting into camp, _Moonpaw figured.

A snort from Dovewing made anger well up in Moonpaw, but she pushed it back down. "Make yourself presentable for Bramblestar," Whispered Dovewing into the apprentice's ear.

In a few moments, the fluffy fur of Moonpaw had been flattened, and all of the thorns had either been removed or covered by fur. She stood up and padded over to Dovewing, who was rummaging through the fresh-kill pile, with her head held high. "I'm ready," was all Moonpaw needed to say to Dovewing and she rised and led the apprentice to a rock that jutted out from the sleek walls of the hollow.

ThunderClan's camp was a hollow in the ground. It seemed as if a StarClan cat had reached down and scooped up a pawful of dirt and stone, leaving a perfect place for a camp. The walls were smooth and a few bushes and saplings were scattered around camp, although the most surprising thing was the giant fallen tree that was in the center of camp. It was propped up with branches, and it seemed as if there were dens underneath and around the branch. ThunderClan must have had to compromise when the tree had fallen, and in the end the camp had ended up better.

It shocked Moonpaw at how ThunderClan was a lot like WindClan. There were apprentices play-fighting, warriors sharing prey and elders telling stories to kits. A blue-gray tom looked at her, and his amber gaze was sharp. He was rather handsome. His white paws where perfectly placed and his fur groomed into a sleek pelt. It was clear he was an apprentice, because youth was in his face, although he was almost as big as the smallest warrior.

"Don't stare," Dovewing hissed into her ear, and Moonpaw quickly turned away and followed Dovewing up a rocky trail leading up to the ledge. The climb was easy and when they reached the top a small hole yawned in the rocky face of the wall.

"Dovewing?" Called a deep voice from inside. "Is that you? Come in!"

Their pawsteps were echoed inside the cave as they padded into Bramblestar's den. It was rather large and two nests made of most and lined with bracken and feathers were close together at the back. A ginger she-cat was grooming a dark brown tabby tom. Both looked as if they were senior warriors. She stopped when she saw Moonpaw and Dovewing enter.

"Bramblestar, Squirrelflight," Dovewing meowed quietly, dipping her head and then turning her sharp gaze to Moonpaw, signaling for her to do the same. Moonpaw dipped her head as low as she could and then looked up.

"This is Moonpaw," Dovewing meowed. Bramblestar, who obviously was the dark brown tabby, met Moonpaw's gaze with his own amber eyes.

"Dovewing, you may leave," Bramblestar rumbled. "This apprentice can explain herself."

Dovewing dipped her head and exited the den, leaving Moonpaw alone with the leader and another warrior.

Bramblestar addressed Moonpaw fairly. "I'm Bramblestar, and this is my mate and deputy, Squirrelflight."

"Greetings, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight," Moonpaw meowed fairly. "I have come to ask if I may join your Clan."

"What?!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, but Bramblestar brushed his tail along her mouth to silence her.

"Let's hear her out first, my dear." Bramblestar purred looking at Squirrelflight with affection, then turning back to Moonpaw. "Why is that?"

Taking a deep breath of air, Moonpaw meowed, "I killed Onestar."

Squirrelflight leaped to her paws and bristled and Bramblestar rose and stalked towards her, his amber gaze holding a threat. "Why would you do that?" He spat.

The full story of how Onestar had threatened to kill Moonpaw and Blazepaw if she didn't kill Ashfoot poured out of Moonpaw's mouth. Both remained hostile but seemed to relax slightly.

"Why should we believe you?" Squirrelflight hissed, her eyes alight with rage.

"Why would I lie about this?" Moonpaw meowed quietly. Hadn't she been convincing enough?

The mates exchanged a glance and then Bramblestar ordered Moonpaw to leave so they could talk, flicking his tail dismissively.

Dovewing was waiting outside expectantly. "So what did he say?" She asked.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Moonpaw hissed, feeling agitated and scared. What if Bramblestar didn't let her join? She would be Clanless! She stalked away and sat at the edge of the camp.

_My fate is in your paws, Bramblestar. _She thought.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys :) It makes me so happy to read them all! Thanks for your support and the inspiration to continue this story! If anyone sees any flaws please point them out to me, and dont forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's call startled Moonpaw. She had been in some sort of a daze thinking about her future. Now was the time for her future to be decided.

Sun-high had come and gone, and it was now dusk. The setting sun was a half disc of shimmering light, bathing the camp in the last light of the day. Cats around camp reluctantly rose to their paws from sun-bathing or chatting and padded to sit beneath the highledge. Some flashed Moonpaw hostile glances, while others only showed curiosity and confusion.

Moonpaw found herself sitting beside the blue-gray apprentice she had seen before. His looks captivated her and she was staring again in no time. He turned his gaze to her, his dark amber eyes examining her carefully.

"Hello," He meowed. His meow was deep and captivated her. Even his meow was handsome!

Clearing her throat, she replied with a, "H-hi."

The tom twitched his whiskers in amusement when Moonpaw stuttered. She felt rather flushed and scuffled her paws in embarrassment. _He must think I'm the silliest apprentice ever! _She thought.

Stones clattered down from the highledge as Bramblestar emerged with Squirrelflight at his side, their heads held high. The setting sun turned Bramblestar into a cat you would see emerging from a victory, and Squirrelflight into a brand of fire. They looked like legends, standing on the highledge in the setting sun.

A tail touched Moonpaw from behind, and she whipped around to see a dark ginger furred tom standing behind her. _Foxleap. _Was the first word that came to her mind. Foxleap sat beside her in awkward silence.

Bramblestar addressed his clan, then meowed, "As you all know by now, Moonpaw has come to join ThunderClan."

Murmurs were set off as cats whispered to each other, some in hatred, and others in fear. _Do they know I killed Onestar? _

The Clan was quickly silenced by a sweep of Squirrelflight's tail, and Bramblestar continued.

"The reason why Moonpaw wishes to join is because she killed Onestar, and is half ThunderClan."

Outraged yowls filled camp and cats turned on Moonpaw, their hackles raised. She was back into a corner. Foxleap shifted so he was in front of her and snarled at the advancing ThunderClan warriors. "My daughter would not kill unjustly!"

No one seemed to believe Moonpaw's father, for they continued to advance until the father and daughter were completely against the wall.

"Traitors!" Someone howled from the back of the crowd.

"Stop this now!" Bramblestar yowled, but it was useless. A pale gray tabby tom pounced on Moonpaw, his amber gaze alight with rage.

The tom scored his claws down her side, causing a deep wound, and then threw her across camp. He pounced again, pinning her down with his claws digging into her shoulders.

Another pale gray blur approached her at a very fast speed. _Is this really how I'm going to die? _Moonpaw thought. But instead of getting attacked more, the other pale gray cat tackled her attacker. Moonpaw leaped to her paws, bristling.

Dovewing was standing in front of Moonpaw with Foxleap beside her. Growls rumbled in their throats as the faced the pale gray tom who had attacked Moonpaw.

"Bumblestripe!" Dovewing spat. "What in StarClan's name is your problem?!"

Bumblestripe, the warrior who had attacked her, stood up, looking rather startled. "I was attacking this murderer!" He meowed in confusion.

A deep ache started in Moonpaw's side and shoulders. She looked to see that her wounds were bleeding heavily. Dizzy from pain, she collapsed.

"Someone get Jayfeather!" She heard her father call.

Meows around her became muffled, and her vision went blurry.

"Hang in there, Moonpaw." Was the last thing she heard, and then a dark wave of black crashed over her.

Moonpaw awoke to having rather blurry vision. A brown pelt swirled around in front of her, moving rapidly. Muffled meows sounded from all around, and it seemed as if it were two cats having a conversation.

After a bit, Moonpaw could make the voices out. She perked her ears, listening carefully.

"I think she's going to be ok," The meow was soft and slightly high-pitched, belonging to a she-cat.

"I think so, too." This meow was slightly deeper, a tom's meow. It sounded gruff and annoyed.

Lifting her head, Moonpaw looked around. Her eyesight had finally cleared, and the two cats in the den were a gray tabby tom and a brown she-cat.

The she-cat looked pleased to see Moonpaw awake. "You're awake!" She purred.

Feeling slightly irritated, Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "I don't look like I'm asleep, do I?" She retorted.

They both looked startled, but the tom had a look of amusement also. He let out a purr.

"She sounds like you!" The she-cat laughed, her green eyes filled with amusement and her whiskers twitching. She seemed like a nice cat to Moonpaw, and she decided to like them both.

"I'm Jayfeather," Meowed the tom. "And this is my assistant, Brairlight."

Noticing that Brairlight's hind legs were splayed behind her, Moonpaw realized that the she-cat was crippled.

"Why not have Brairlight as your full apprentice?" Moonpaw asked curiously.

Jayfeather looked at his paws awkwardly, but Brairlight just looked at Moonpaw calmly. "I don't want to have the full responsibility as Medicine Cat." She meowed evenly, and Moonpaw nodded in understanding.

Outside of the den, she caught a glimpse of cats in camp. Once again, the blue-gray tom caught her eye. He was participating in a mock fight with a pale ginger she-cat. Moonpaw couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

A paw prodding her side released her from her daze, and she turned her head to see Brairlight beside her, wearing an annoyed expression. "Did you hear me?" She snorted.

When Moonpaw shook her head, Brairlight muttered something to herself. "I said," She meowed. "Bramblestar said you could join ThunderClan."

Surprised and happy, Moonpaw leaped to her paws, sitting back down almost instantly due to her shoulder and side wound. Now she would get to live in ThunderClan for the rest of her life, away from her worries!

"However," Brairlight continued. She sounded worried, as if she were struggling to find the right words. "Some cats don't…. er, approve of you staying."

Already knowing what Brairlight meant, Moonpaw lay back down.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Moonpaw rose to her paws, feeling slightly uncertain on her paws. Despite her pain, she padded outside and sat beneath the highledge beside Dovewing. The she-cat looked at Moonpaw and offered her a grin.

Bramblestar acknowledged his Clan with a nod, and then proceeded to start the meeting.

"As I have explained, Moonpaw killed Onestar because Onestar threatened to kill Moonpaw, her brother and Ashfoot if Moonpaw didn't kill Ashfoot."

There were no yowls from the Clan this time.

"Moonpaw, you have been accepted into the Clan," Bramblestar continued. "Step forward."

Shaky on her paws, Moonpaw padded forward slowly, quivering with excitement.

Her new leader bounded down from the highledge and looked at Moonpaw with confidence. "Moonpaw, from this day on you will be ThunderClan," He meowed, his voice echoing against the stone walls of camp.

"Dovewing, you are ready for an apprentice. Lionblaze mentored you well, and I hope you pass on your wisdom and skill to Moonpaw." Flicking his tail, Bramblestar lifted his head.

"Moonpaw, Moonpaw!" He called.

The Clan echoed his call, although their voices were quiet and emotionless.

_It doesn't matter, _Moonpaw thought.

Because she was a ThunderClan apprentice now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a really bad case of writers block... anyways I changed my username, and I think I'm going to also change my bio soon! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

There was no light in this place. It was pure… nothing-ness. Above Moonpaw, the moon glowed dully, providing no light for the ground in front of her. It was impossible to tell if it was giving off light or darkness.

Having nowhere to go, Moonpaw raced forward, hoping to find a way out of this place. Her paws thudded loudly against the cold ground. Or maybe it wasn't ground, just another layer of pure nothing.

The moon wavered, and suddenly pelts swirled around her. There were hundreds of whispers in her ear at once. None were audible, for the cats spoke softly. Why couldn't she see them? Claws lashed out, scoring long cuts, but there was no pain. No feeling.

Suddenly, the moon blazed brightly in front of her. It was so bright that it turned white, and the sky became clear, and so did the path in front of her. But Moonpaw didn't dare walk on it. She froze to the spot and started shaking.

The path in front of her was full of pawprints. Made from crimson blood. They continued on until they were just red specks on the horizon.

Paws rooted to the spot, Moonpaw let out a yowl. "Help!" She screeched, thrashing violently. Still, her paws stayed placed in the same spot. She couldn't run, or even walk!

All of a sudden a clear voice rang through her ears, her mind, and her body. It was one voice, yet many at once.

"_The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn._"

Gasping, Moonpaw awoke, the moss and bracken in her nest scattered. Her fur was bristled into spikes, and her heart was beating as loud as thunder and as swift as the rain. After she examined her pelt thoroughly, she found that were in fact no scratches on her.

Sun peeked through the canopy of leaves sheltering the apprentice den, inviting everyone out to enjoy its warmth. The ground was dappled with sunlight, and the den was a beautiful sight.

Moonpaw rose to her paws, shaking out her ruffled fur and giving herself a good grooming. The apprentice den was empty, all of the other apprentices were either out with their mentors or on patrol. Moonpaw had not gotten the chance to meet any of them because Dovewing had ordered her to sleep immediately after the ceremony.

Camp was busy. Cats were scattered everywhere, with the kits listening in on an elder's story. Warriors shared prey, and a hunting patrol was just leaving.

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

Dovewing's gentle voice surprised Moonpaw, and she turned around to see Dovewing looking at her. Her blue eyes burned into hers, the green ring in them seemingly glowing.

Moonpaw tried to greet her mentor, but a huge yawn escaped her, so she ended up meowing, "Good moooo-rning."

Dovewing's whiskers twitched and she purred, then padded out of the den, flicking her tail to tell Moonpaw to follow.

The soil felt different in the ThunderClan camp. Back in WindClan, the ground had been firm and no pawprints had been made. But in ThunderClan, the ground was softer, and Moonpaw hadn't expected it. She slipped and felt herself trip.

Expecting to crash into the ground Moonpaw braced herself and squinted her eyes shut tight. To her surprise, she never hit the ground. Teeth sunk into her scruff and steadied her. She kept her eyes shut for a moment longer before opening them.

Steady now, Moonpaw looked at her paws in embarrassment. The teeth released her scruff, and she looked up to see him.

The blue-gray tom.

His amber eyes caught hers and they locked together, the amber gaze burning into the shy blue eyes with a green ring.

"Thanks," Was the only thing Moonpaw could manage to meow.

A grin spread across the tom's face. "Anytime," He purred.

He _purred._

"My names Stormpaw," He continued.

Moonpaw thought that Stormpaw suited the tom, for he was the color of the clouds before a storm, with a tint of blue. His amber eyes burned an image into her mind. She found herself grappling for words, but before she could respond, he did.

"Your name is Moonpaw, correct?"

Shuffling her paws in embarrassment at falling and at Stormpaw knowing her name, she nodded quickly.

Stormpaw grinned and let out a purr. "Well, nice to meet you Moonpaw," He meowed and then padded off towards a pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Jealousy stabbed Moonpaw as a pretty gray she-cat with amber eyes trotted up to the two and chatted with Stormpaw, admiration in the she-cat's eyes. The white she-cat flicked her tail and the two apprentices followed promptly.

Lightning fast, a paw suddenly struck Moonpaw in the ear. It didn't hurt, but it shocked her. She whirled around, facing the cat who had struck her.

Dovewing was clearly annoyed. Her blue eyes showed anger and her tail twitched back and forth.

"Were you paying attention?" Moonpaw's mentor growled.

Not knowing how to respond, Moonpaw just ducked her head. Embarrassment flooded over her for the second time in the last couple of moments.

A sigh escaped Dovewing and she shook her head, and then meowed, "I suggest you pay attention. Were going out now."

Excitement replaced embarrassment and Moonpaw's head shot up. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Are we going to explore the territory?"

Dovewing shook her head.

"Hunting practice?"

Dovewing shook her head.

"Battle moves?"

_Dovewing shook her head._

Fuming, Moonpaw bristled slightly. "Then what _are _we doing?" She growled, letting her short temper get the best of her.

Amusement glittered in Dovewing's eyes. Annoyance sparked in Moonpaw, as sharp as a thorn and as strong as a blazing fire.

Finally, Dovewing pointed a paw at a hazel bush. It was big and leafy, and most likely a den. Small purple flowers bloomed on it, and a foul stench came from it. Sunlight struck the den, an although the stench was gross, the sight was beautiful.

"Your work is there," Dovewing meowed, and proceeded to pad off to Bumblestripe, the tom who had attacked her the previous day. Their conversation was short, and Bumblestripe ended up storming off with a lashing tail. Dovewing glared at him as he ran away, her pelt bristling and her blue eyes cold.

Pondering about what could have made Bumblestripe so upset, the newly made ThunderClan apprentice trotted off towards the den. Inside was a very 'nice' suprise.

An old ginger she-cat was stretched out on a nest, rolling her green eyes, while a gray tom with a darker stripe down his back and amber eyes chattered away beside her.

"... and then, I raced into the den to hold down Tigerclaw, and let me tell you, he was a fighter! It took three cats to hold him down, although I could've held him down on my own," The tom rambled on, his amber eyes shining with dignity.

Realization hit Moonpaw. Her job was to clean out the elders den!

The elders finally noticed her, and they both blinked. "Why hello, dear!" The ginger she-cat purred. Her voice rasped, although it had a sense of home. Moonpaw's old, horrible home. Although there, the elders never greeted her like that.

Surprised, Moonpaw couldn't help but blurt out, "You don't hate me?"

Both looked rather surprised. They shook their heads rapidly.

"Of course not!" The gray tom exclaimed. "Bramblestar explained it all."

Moonpaw nodded slowly. By now, she was used to doing elders duties, because Crowfeather often made her do them instead of the other apprentices- Blazepaw, Dustpaw, Sagepaw and Juniperpaw.

"So where's the moss?" Moonpaw asked, respect for the retired warriors in her voice.

"No need to be brief," The she-cat meowed. "I'm Sandstorm, and this is Graystripe. Brackenfur and Sorreltail, the other two elders, are somewhere sunning themselves."

Graystripe flicked his tail in greeting, and the meowed, "There's a good mossy spot just outside of our den, Moonpaw."

The apprentice already knew how they knew her name, so she collected the moss and began to work and although she worked hard, she couldn't get the ominous prophecy out of her head.

_The path of the brightest star may be the darkest. Beware the bloodied path that is revealed with the coming dawn._


End file.
